Riding Daryl's Bony Bike
by Discreet Kitty
Summary: Set in S5 E13. When Michonne notices that Daryl didn't go to Deanna's welcome party, she finds him and he offers her a ride on his motorcycle. (Part 1 of Unlikely Couples)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Walking Dead.**

 **Warning Story Codes: Exhib, Fingering, Het, HJ.**

Michonne stood outside, letting the cool air run across her bare legs. She had stepped away from Deanna's party so she could process the abnormality of the situation. Alexandria felt like a fantasy world to her. The last few weeks had been pure hell as the group searched for a new home after escaping Terminus. The idea of having a bed to sleep in and a house to live in seemed unreal after being homeless for so long. Although she was glad that the group found Alexandria, she just felt like she needed to go back into the real world for a while.

Michonne felt that wearing a dress was the oddest thing about returning to a civilized lifestyle. She was given a blue dress to wear to Deanna's party. It had been years since she wore one and she wished she was wearing a pantsuit instead. The thin, loose material would hinder her if a herd of walkers burst through the gates. The outfit offered little protection against getting wounded if she fell. The looseness of the outfit would aid a walker and allow the thing to grab her by the hem of the dress. There were so many things that could go wrong while wearing a dress. She decided that she would stick to wearing pants just in case there was an emergency situation.

She looked through the transparent slide-in door behind her, watching a tipsy red-headed man lead a petite latina away from the party. Michonne looked away as she thought about the question that Abraham had asked her earlier. He came outside a few minutes ago, his breath reeking of the alcoholic drink Spencer had served at the party. At first, he talked about what had been on Michonne's mind, which was how they didn't deserve to live in Alexandria. As the alcohol worked its way through his bloodstream, it became harder for Michonne to continue the conversation with him.

"And what have you done?" Abraham had asked.

"Put on this dress," she answered, unsure of what Abraham was asking.

"Try again," he stated before stumbling back into the house.

She sighed as she looked up into the black sky, wishing that she would have told Abraham to take a walk outside the gate with her when he came out to talk to her. She knew he was too drunk to go out with and he didn't seem like he wanted to leave the comfort of Alexandria.

Michonne needed to leave but she didn't want to be alone. Rick was too busy talking to Jessie, Sasha was experiencing a meltdown, and Glenn and Maggie were mingling with the Alexandrians. Michonne thought about asking Daryl but he wasn't at the party. He would have understood Michonne's urge to leave and he wouldn't have tried to strike up a conversation while they were out. Daryl was the best person to temporarily leave Alexandria with. Michonne left Deanna's house and decided that she needed to find him.

When she found Daryl, he was pulling a motorcycle out of Eric and Aaron's garage. Daryl nodded in her direction when he noticed her. At first, he seemed surprised that she walked over to him and then he seemed worried. She smiled at him before she grazed her fingers over the cool metal of his motorcycle's hand clutch.

"Nice bike," she said.

"Yeah, it is," he said.

She watched as he looked down at the motorcycle, studying the bike before looking back up at her. Daryl and Michonne had never been particularly close but they had a mutual respect for each other. They both had wielded an untraditional weapon that took strength and skill to use. They both were the ones that Rick turned to when he needed to talk to someone he trusted. They were the quiet ones in the group that kept to themselves. They rarely complained or made demands. They were equals to each other and the other members of the group knew it too.

"You okay?" he asked.

She paused for a second, her eyes widen when she thought about the answer she should give him. It seemed wrong to admit that she felt uncomfortable in Alexandria, but it seemed worse to tell him that she needed to go back into the world that they just escape from.

"We don't belong here," she finally said.

Daryl didn't say anything, he just looked at her as if he understood. The silence that filled the atmosphere felt like a moment of bliss. The connection the two made when Daryl looked at her made Michonne realize that he was the only one that truly understood her. This was the first time in a while when she felt comfortable - completely comfortable with someone. She didn't have to worry if someone she cared about was going to get killed. All of her internal monolog silenced since she didn't have to think about her problems. Daryl's look reassured her that everything was going to be okay. He made her feel safe.

"You wanna ride?" he asked.

"Outside of Alexandria," she said.

Silence.

Michonne watched as Daryl sat on his new ride and grabbed onto the handle bars. As she swung her leg over the side of the bike, she remembered that she was wearing a dress. Against her better judgment, she decided to get on the motorcycle anyway. Michonne felt the buzz of the alcoholic drink she had at the party as she sat on the seat behind Daryl. She held onto Daryl's waist as she rested her foot on the exhaust pipes. She tighten her grip around him when he took off, driving towards the direction of the of the gate.

As Daryl cruised through the outskirts of Alexandria, Michonne inhaled the scent of the midnight air. She used the light emitting from the bike's headlight to watch for walkers. She appreciated listening to the howling wind and the roar of the bike.

Michonne felt relaxed as she enjoyed riding around Alexandria. She felt her heart beating in a way it hadn't in a long time. She knew that Daryl must have been enjoying himself as well since he continued to drive the couple further, yet still close enough to Alexandria just in case anything happened. She looked behind at Alexandria and smiled at the realization that she was finally away.

The motorcycle jerked when the front wheel drove over a huge branch. Michonne's hands fell onto Daryl's member as Daryl tried to regain control of the automobile. He grunted and gripped the hand clutch. She quickly removed her hands, noticing that he harden under her touch. Her mind began to think of something that she hadn't thought about in years. From Daryl's reaction, it was obvious that his mind was in the same place. She knew that the best way to tell Daryl what she wanted was to squeeze the bulging ridge of his cock.

"Michonne," he whispered.

He stopped driving and parked the motorcycle. Michonne stood up and he followed her lead. The two looked at each other for a second. She knew that they would have to do it quickly to avoid any encounters with walkers. Her inhibitions faded from the excitement of a sexual situation and the alcohol in her body. She was about to have sex with Daryl Dixon outside at night in the midst of the zombie apocalypse. For a second, she wondered if Spencer put something in her drink or if her tolerance to alcohol was so small now that even one small drink caused her to act like a horny, virginal teenager at her first keg party.

She pressed her lips against his as his hands slide up and down her back. She pulled back and took her dress off, taking the fabric and sitting it on top of the motorcycle's gas tank. In the dim light, she saw Daryl look down at her black bra and matching black panties. There was nothing special about her undergarments but at least they were clean. Her body shivered in the cool air and she could feel her nipples harden under the fabric. Her nubs became even harder when Daryl started playing with them through her bra.

While Daryl touched her, she could see the outline of his shaft through the fabric of his jeans. She unzipped his jeans, pulling both his pants and his boxers down with one swift motion. He stepped out of them and began kissing her. She kissed him again, moaning into his mouth when his hands found their way under the waistband of her underwear. His erection began poking her thigh. She reached out and stroked his shaft. He moaned into her mouth when she grazed her thumb over his head.

Michonne reached behind her, allowing her breast to spring free as she unclipped her bra. Automatically, Daryl's hands found her two buds. He brushed her erect nipples as she bit her lip to stiffen a moan.

The last thing she wanted to do was attract walkers towards them. She already considered how dangerous it was for her to wear a dress when she was in safety of the gated community of Alexandra. Now she was naked, except her her panties, in the open. A walker could easily grab onto her breast and pull her away. If there was a herd approaching, it would be hard to explain to everyone why she was naked if she had to call for help. Actually, the group would immediately know what they were doing. It would be hard seeing their reactions, especially's Rick's. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before the walkers came. It was time to get right to it.

Michonne walked over to the bike and placed her hands on the hand clutches. When she bent over, Daryl immediately got the hint. As she stared at the gates of Alexandria, she felt his hands run over her clothed ass cheeks. She spread her legs wider as he slid his hands underneath her mound. He stroked her up and down, the sensation of his rough hands massaging her lower parts made her forget about all the people behind the safety of the gate.

It was just her and Daryl. They were giving into their animalistic instincts and enjoying the luxury of sex while they could. Michonne didn't know if she would live to see another day so she tried to enjoy her time with Daryl as much as she could. Who knew if she would ever have an opportunity like this again? Alexandria could get ambushed by a herd of walkers soon or the group might have to leave if Carol found that Deanna stored the heads of their incorporable members in the basement.

She tried not to think of the possibilities of what could go wrong and tried to only focus on her arousal. Daryl helped her do that when he pulled her panties down and began fingering her. Michonne could feel her orgasm approach when he started rubbing her clit. She moaned a little too loudly when the head of Daryl's member touched her labia. He grabbed her waist, pushed himself into her and started thrusting. She could feel her vaginal muscles pulsing as he thrust harder into her. She could feel his hips bump hard against her ass when he pushed her forward on the bike. The headlight pressed into her stomach as she gripped the gas tank. She groaned when his wet lips pressed against her shoulder. The two began grunting together as Daryl pushed into her harder.

"Dar _rolll_ ," she gasped as came.

Her body was throbbing from her orgasm when Daryl pulled out. He released himself onto the ground and Michonne rested herself on his bike.

"Thank you," she said as she steadied her breath.

"We should do this again," he mentioned.

Her moment of bliss was interrupted when they heard the familiar snarl of a walker.

"We gotta go," he whispered.

The two quickly put on their clothes and got back onto the bike. When they were back inside the safety of Alexandria, Daryl dropped Michonne off at Deanna's house. She walked back into the party and no one seemed to notice her absence. She sat down in Deanna's living room and decided that it was time for her to live again - not just survive. She watched the other party guests and realized that it wouldn't be a crime for her to enjoy everything that Alexandria had to offer. She knew the next time she had sex with Daryl, it would be in the bed that Deanna gave to her.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading part one of my Unlikely Couple series.** **Please favorite and/or review! Follow me at tumblr DiscreetKitty for updates on stories and post about fandoms.**


End file.
